fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FMF
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Strange and New Pets The Pearrot recipe, as you probably know has been found. The Shadow Chiken is not in the game yet, we'll see when they add it. Also, there is a pet that looks like a purple doodle.... And now the recipe of the Rabbit has yet to be found. Theletter 16:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Back to the Database So far we have Template:EnemiesDBFU ; Template:EnemiesDBTS and Template:EnemiesDBBB "complete" (missing just some info and probably need minor cleanups) and ready to go! --Theletter 22:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : I'll try to get on it as soon as possible, also, we need to add info to the Guitar-Shredding Werewolf Explosion section of the Enemies page --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 22:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :i had some trouble with the enemies page, when i get back home I'll fix it FMF 11:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I see. For some reason I can't edit the Enemies Page Nevermind, I could edit it. (but the Enemies Backup page is messed up too, so...). But I left a comment saying we're working on it... That's the best I could do for now. --Theletter 15:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :You might want to know that I added an enemy to the Student Art Gallery on the DBFU. So...yeah. --Theletter 23:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if the tabs will mess up the templates... But I don't think tabs should be used in the Enemies page (it'll make it more difficult to seach for something with ctrl+F...) and also it'll be calling even more templates for the info, thus probably taking even longer to load... (the tab will call the tab template, the tab template will call the table template and the table template will call the DB template... And that's a long string of calling.). I don't really know what went wrong with the Enemies page, I'm no expert but I'll try to look it. Theletter 11:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :The problem is that the page is too complex, it calls to many templates (or the same template too many times) - we've hit the limit. at the moment I'm trying to make a more efficient data retrieving template so that we can at least display the FU enemies on one page, you can see my progress on EnemiesFU. after it can be displayed I think I'll start messing around with substitution (I'm not sure but i think this function can make it possible to display more enemies without messing the page up) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 11:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::The EnemiesFU page is looking good. What if we make different pages for each location (FU, TS, BB etc) with the enemies for that location and then just transclude them into the main Enemies page? Is that what you have in mind? If so, I think that could be a good solution. --Theletter 13:14, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Template:EnemiesDBTW is done! Moving on to Nostalgya =) --Theletter 15:20, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well done! I need to clean the code enought to make 5 more enemies appear in the enemies page... --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 16:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::The Template:EnemiesDBNG is practically finished. We're missing enemy images for most of the Guitar Shredding area though... I'lll try to get them up soon enough. Oh and I'll add the Special attack dialogue parameter, it will be useful. ::The EnemiesFU2 page is looking great, this might be the way to go. Loading fast too for now. Tell me if there's anything else you need my help for. --Theletter 21:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :I still need to check how i can cram in those 5 enemies (too many enemies in the student gallery) I'll try testing what's the difference between using a template and using text for the headers (it might work slower but i want all of FU enemies to be together in one page. I'll continue testing tomorrow --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 22:58, May 13, 2011 (UTC) The EnemiesFU3 page is looking soo good! Great job there. (I almost don't feel like going with Gem's design now... except it saves room...) Anything I can do to help? --Theletter 12:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree. But if we're deliberating what info is most important and needs to appear on the Main enemies page, I still think that the Damage Types is most important, more so than drops... Also Gem's design is good, but I think we could improve the visual aspect of it. I'll give you an example of what I think the tables on the enemy pages should look like in a sec, and you'll tell me what you think. --Theletter 13:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :You're the boss, just show me what you want and i'll build it --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 13:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol We're both the bosses, silly! =) Actually it looks much better with just a small header background color change (I put it grey but we can change that)... What do you think of this ? But I'm not sure about what is the most important info. Maybe we don't really need the health points on there? And maybe the drops are important too, I'm just going with what I think is most important, maybe other people look at that page for the drops per enemy... I just look for the damage types, so... This is totally up for deliberation. --Theletter 13:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm for some reason it doesn't look as good as I thought it would.. I'll try to think up another solution for this table (and try not to hurt Gem's feelings too much in the process). It does really look better with the images though... =/ --Theletter 14:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have to go for a while... anyway, we get to keep the old design (in 5 pages) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::One last thought before I go, I think we need a page with all the enemies in Enemies - I don't know what info is more important but we need to test if we can even get all the enemies in one page... I think we need to make the enemiesFU/TS etc. pages going and then see about the info --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sure. Hey, Gem's Enemies Page looks much better with solid borders than dotted, don't you think? --Theletter 14:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :sorry, didn't really look, it looks good, but when we see what info goes into the table, we'll fix the widths. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 05:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I think you might have overlooked something on the Enemies/doc page... The last 2 entry types (Template:EntryNL) are identical. And on a totally unrelated note, I'm bored, so I'll help you make the tables for the Enemies per area pages, if you don't have any objections. =) --Theletter 17:07, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and what about an entry with the Tameable column? --Theletter 17:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes I know, the descriptions suck... I experimented with them until i managed to put all the FU enemies in one page and didn't remember to change the descriptions when I finished. thanks for all the help, do you by any chance know which spongeblobs are allergic to the krab cake? I think "Defeated by Krab Cake" should go in MiscInfo, what do you think? (we put it under special in swedish twin bugs) concerning Hobb~ the tamable column, I think we need to make special templates for that, If there are less enemies than FU I think we can make one template with all the info and add others only if we get the node-count error --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know which spongeblobs are allergic to Krab Cake... I'll check some day. And yes, I agree that that info should go in the Miscinfo parameter. ::About the entry types in the Enemies/doc, I wasn't refering to the description, but to the link to the template itself. You wrote: :::Template:EntryNL for enemies with damagetypes, special attack and MiscInfo (no loot column), :::Template:EntryNL for enemies with damagetypes, (without special attack and MiscInfo + no loot column) ::Now maybe this was intended, or maybe it wasn't, I'm not sure, but should I use this template for both enemies that have special attack and Misc info and those that don't? --Theletter 22:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::My mistake - the second one should be Entry'Lite'NL The NL means NoLoot,> if an enemy has MiscInfo you use the EntryReg(or EntryNL) - this checks all 3 (MiscInfo, damagetypes, Special) > the EntryLite(or EntryLiteNL) only displays damagetypes - use it if the enemy doesn't have MiscInfo and Special > EntryDnS displays damagetypes and Special - it doesn't check so only use it if the enemy already has both > Lastly, if you think an enemy has a special attack but we don't have the info, use EntryReg so that it'll display when we enter it into the DB --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 06:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: > Fixed --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 06:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Perfect! Thanks =) --Theletter 12:19, May 16, 2011 (UTC) On images and tooltips Hey, look at this: WowWiki Tooltips (if you scroll down this page a little, you can see an example of that great hover tooltip effect.) Would be great to do something like that for our Enemy and Items pages, the image of the enemy or item poping out when hoovering over the name for example. I'll try to study their code when I get the chance, see how they did that, and if it's manageable for us to do something similar. --Theletter 17:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I actually saw it before when I looked into tooltips, It woud be great to have tooltips that are actually useful, but we need someone who knows JS to do it, and if you find someone ask him if he knows AJAX as well (you can make wonderful things with it but it's all greek to me) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 17:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I have vague notions of JS, if I look at the code, I might be able to fiddle with it. --Theletter 18:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : Back to the Enemies Ok, so I didn't totally get what you want to do with the Tameable column, I'm guessing it's going to be something ingenious =) My only question is, what should I do with the enemies with the tameable parameter? Should I add them to the EnemiesTS/BB/etc or not? And if I do, should I just ignore the tameable column for now? Or maybe you want to take care of those...? --Theletter 18:10, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :You give me way too much credit, I made Template:EntryTame that checks if there's a tamable parameter defined and displays it if it exists - I hope it works, I hope I wrote the code without errors but I'm not sure. don't forget to add a "Tameable?" column to the header. If we get the node-count error we can make separate templates for each type of enemy (Lite/DnS). actually I didn't want to make them but I had to because of the node-count. I have to go again, thanks for all the help! --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::My pleasure, I hope I'm not bugging you too much, I think I could fix things myself, but I want to check with you fist 'cause you're the boss here, and also I can't read your mind =) For the cirque, I have to get the info but yeah, the names change... So I'll have to think about that, but we should probably make them as totally different enemies (although I don't know what's worse for the node-count, making another table with another set of enemies, or adding info to one table?) --Theletter 21:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: You can always ask me if you want. If and when we get the node-count we'll deal with it as for the Cirque, if the names change, I think we should use different switch functions (different enemies) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 21:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: Ok then, I'm on it. --Theletter 22:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! I'm not sure about the enemies in the Big Top though... I'm not convinced they should be treated ass different enemies: Only their hp and name change. If we took out the adjective before the name they could be only one enemy with 2 hp variables(and the adjective in brackets next to the different hps)... I'll think about that. Like: Lobo the clown / 13 / 3680-3796(Ferocious) 2150-2457(Terrified).--Theletter 13:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hey, can I start generating enemy tables on the different area pages? (Or are you planning on transcluding the tables or something?) --Theletter 16:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Works for me. I don't mind doing the Big Top enemies if you don't feel like it. I'll be working on the FU location pages. But I'll be doing all this later tonight, I got to go, for now. Oh, and btw, I added the EnemiesTW page, and finished off the EnemiesPT, you can check to see if I didn't make a huge mistake (I'm still getting the hang of the entry types =) ) ----Theletter 17:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I fixed the enemies of the Big Top, it looks much better now. I just had an idea, I don't know if you'll agree, but I think the MiscInfo should stand out more in the enemy tables, I think it should appear between brackets under the enemy's name (Because being in the Damage Type/Special attack section doesn't make much sense to me...) :e.g.: Last Thug Standing (Boss fight of Milf and Cookies) :What d'you think? ----Theletter 23:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm I think you should do it, if you don't mind. I might screw stuff up in the template, and we wouldn't want that, would we? =) --Theletter 12:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I think it looks good, and it's right under the name, so it's obvious. What do you think? --Theletter 21:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) The road problem...! Hey, sorry to bother yoy, but I have a problem every time I try to adventure in The Road. It keeps sending me back to the guitar-shredding... area without any fighting. Is it a glitch? Will it be fixed? Who do I need to tell? Thanks and sorry for bothering. ::I don't know who you are, (you didn't sign your post) or if McFeasa has answered you already (If you have, MsFeasa, please forgive my intrusion), but whoever you are, we are not developers of the game, just crazy fanatic players that keep the wiki organized and running! ::About your problem, The Road is a gauntlet at this point, so you need a few Adventure Points. If you don't have enough adventure points, you'll get kicked out of The Road. If this is happening while you have a lot of AP, then it must be a glitch. You can report any glitches and bugs to the developers at the Simutronics Support page, they'll get to fixing it as soon as they can (they're usually pretty fast at solving this kind of problem). --Theletter 00:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Damage Types page Lol No prob, McFeasa. Anyway I'm thinking of a way to improve the Damage Types page... It really doesn't look good (it's also far from being complete), and it's linked from so many other pages (from all the enemies!) So yeah. If you get any super ideas, just throw me a message =) --Theletter 22:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, see that's the problem. I have no idea what to do with that page, or how to reorganize it...! So, yeah... Gotta put my think cap on =) --Theletter 13:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hmm I think these badges are.... disturbing. I think I should send a message to the Wikia staff to get it disabled, but I wanted to check with you first. What do you think of them..? --Theletter 15:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :(Btw, I have no idea how to get rid of the badges! Maybe I have to send a message to the wikia team? I wish vegeance was here for this! lol) ::Badges disabled now! =) --Theletter 17:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Enemies per Area I'm adding enemies to the area pages, so if you change a table on the enemies pages (like an entry type or if you add an enemy), please make sure to change them on the individual area pages also...! --Theletter 17:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) (Individual) Enemies pages Hmm for the individual Enemies pages... I don't really know what would be best... Either making a whole page in one template (that calls the enemies DB), or a few little templates calling the info and filling the page... The problem with making a "whole page" template calling the DB is that we won't have room to add a sentance (unless we add it to the Enemies DB). You know, lie if we have tips about how to fight a certain enemy, we might want to only add that to the enemy's page, and not to the Enemies DB... I don't really know how to go about doing this. You know, there is this "Layout Builder for making uniform pages. Maybe we could use that, and then use "small" templates for the DB info (like one "small" template calling the MiscInfo, another calling the Damage Types...) I'm not sure that would be the best solution though. What do you think? --Theletter 10:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I saw the Blues Krab page. It's good, but the problem I have with this, is... Say I want to add some info, like some kind of note, or tip about how to kill this enemy, or a walkthough section, or a "which weapon is best to kill this enemy" section like between the info and rewards sections... I can't. I'd have to modify the template or the Enemies DB templates... And that's not easy to do for the regular wiki editor. You see? Also for the Boss Fight enemies (like Mad Willy Jack), we can't make a page like that, because they can also be NPCs... So yeah I think it might be better to make separate templates calling each of the enemy parameters... What do you think? --Theletter 17:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I meant, you said it better though =) --Theletter 12:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep, the Hermit Krab page is much better, because it's much more flexible. Cool job =) --Theletter 14:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wow, niiice! --Theletter 15:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Taking a break Hi there! I'm going to take a break from FU for a few weeks, until the next update (hopefully, it'll be soon). I'll check back every now and then, so feel free to drop me a message if you need my help for something (making enemy pages for instance), and I'll get to it as soon as I get your message! Keep me posted! --Theletter 18:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC)